


Down in the Valley

by artistsRevival



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave sings, Fluff, Folk Songs - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsRevival/pseuds/artistsRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling like shit, so Dave, being the good friend he is, comes over to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> BLAH

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist [16:24]

TG: yo egbert you feeling okay there  
TG: you haven't answered any of my pesters and thats weird man  
TG: i thought you loved me  
TG: im hurt  
EB: oh, hey dave.  
EB: sorry, i just feel like shit right now.  
TG: weird gross sick kinda shit or i fucked up kinda shit  
EB: i fucked up kinda shit.  
EB: got in a fight with karkat this morning and it ended up breaking him and terezi up.  
TG: oh damn  
TG: you done goofed egbert  
EB: yeah dave, i know. i don't need a reminder.  
TG: shit now i fucked up okay so  
TG: you want me to come over or what i mean youre like five minutes away  
EB: you'd do that?  
TG: for my main bro  
TG: hell yeah  
EB: ...thanks, dave.  
TG: okay be there in a sec  
TG: dont blow anything up without me

turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist [16:32]

True to his word, Dave's at your door five minutes later, on the dot. You're not sure how he manages such impeccable timing, but hey, you're not questioning it. You slouch over to the doorway. You're thankful your dad's not home; you look like shit and he tends to think he can get you out of a mood with cake. Jesus Christ, you're tired of cake.

You pull the door open to a grinning Dave. He's a dick because he looks so good, even windswept, and it looks like it takes no effort at all. He dons a simple hoodie and some torn-up jeans, but the tall, skinny Texan just seems to be able to do throw on anything and look amazing, while you wrestle with you hair in the morning to make it look like less of a hairnado and more of a slightly mentally retarded bird's nest. Fuck your life and your crush.

"Wow, man, you ain't kiddin' - you really do look like shit." You scoff and punch him lightly on the shoulder, though you do look like shit - you can feel the bags under your eyes and your baggy, hole-ridden T-shirt complements your also baggy and hole-ridden pajama pants. Hey, you're indulging yourself today.

"Whatever, Dave. Thanks for being here on such short notice, though." He pushes in and kind of nudges you back to the couch. You comply.

"So, tell me all the juicy gossip on how you managed to fuck up this time." He plops down at one end - seriously, fuck him, that's wear you were sitting - and you slide gracelessly into the other. You groan and lean back on the arm of the sofa. 

"Ugh, well, like I said, me and Karkat were fighting - like, we do that a lot! I don't know how this time was any different! - and he got really mad because I think I mentioned Terezi somewhere, but then Terezi came over and she joined in and I said some things about Karkat that I shouldn't have - he trusted me with that, ugh - and she broke up with him right there and now I feel like the worst bag of dicks to walk on Earth." You end hunched forward with your hands on your face. Dave's silent for awhile before scooting over and throwing his arms around you. You jolt and look at him questioningly.

"Hey, man, if any time called for bro-hugs, it's this one." He shrugs. Hey, why not. You feel like shit and he probably won't do this again, so you savour it while you can. 

"Thanks, Dave." Little do you know he has yet another surprise up his sleeve. The sleeve from the beat-up hoodie that looks stupidly good on him.

"Hey. John. So, okay, don't you ever fuckin' breath a word of this to anyone - I'd have to kill you and probably all your direct relatives - but..." he sighs. "You wanna watch one of your shitty Nic Cage movies?"

You blink, a grin breaking over your face. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?" He grimaces. "Whatever, let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

You jump up and start going through your numerous CDs, finally selecting Ghost Rider. Dave would probaby like this one if he gave it a chance. You pop it in the DVR and flop back into your place, snatching up a remote and pressing play as Dave discards his shoes and pulls his legs up into a cross-legged position. 

The movie rolls. You settle back into your corner of the couch, but you're a fidgeter, so halfway through the movie you're lying with your head near Dave's legs. His hand kind of lightly toys with a lock of your hair, but you don't really notice. 

You don't notice Dave, really, until the movie was over and you somehow have your head in his lap, and his hand is running through your rat's nest of black hair. 

"Well," he starts, "that was just as shitty as expected." 

"Dave, don't even lie, I saw you. You liked it." You laugh up at him. The smile kinda drops off your face, though. In a few moments of silence, the distraction is gone and you feel like a bag of steaming shit again. You wonder if Karkat's ever going to talk to you again. Or Terezi, for that matter.

"Hey, man. You're looking upset again. What." Dave pokes your head.

"Yeah. I dunno. I just... ugh, I feel like the worst human." You sigh and close your eyes.

Dave's eyebrows scrunch. Then he opens his mouth and you're kinda shocked by what comes out.

"Do you - fuck, do you mind if I sing? I mean if that's weird..." He trails off and you're pretty damn sure this is the most vulnerable-looking you've ever seen the coolkid.

"I - sure, why?"

"It's just a song my Bro used to sing when I felt like shit. When he was all tender and caring and shit and not leaving fucking katanas everywhere." He huffs a laugh and begins to sing. 

" _Down in the valley, valley so low. Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow - hang your head over, hear the wind blow._ "His voice was surprisingly smooth, almost feminine. You never knew he was that good of a singer. The next verse kind of shocks you.

" _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew. Angels in heaven know I love you. Know I love you, dear, know I love you - angels in heaven know I love you._ " His voice kind of shakes as you stare up at him. You close your eyes.

" _If you don't love me, love whom you please. Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease. Give my heart ease, love, give my heart ease. Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._ " His singing falters, but picks back up.

" _Build me a castle, forty feet high, so I can see him as he rides by. As he rides by, dear, as he rides by. So I can see him as he rides by._ " You sigh and you can feel his fingers carding through your hair. You feel content. And also like once this song's over, something big is going to happen. 

" _Write me a letter, send it by mail. Send it in care of the Birmingham jail. Birmingham jail, love, Birmingham jail, send it in care of the Birmingham jail._ " You sigh deeply.

" _If you don't love me, love whom you please. Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease,_ " he repeats. " _Give my heart ease, love, give my heart ease. Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease._ " You open your eyes and sit up. He's looking at you uncertainly, like you're gonna hurt him. You reach out and push his glasses up. Jesus, was that just a whole huge dramatic declaration of love? You think it is. As you let his glasses rest on top of his head, you catch his eyes - his burning, red eyes that you've seen, like, once and you love them so much - and you think you see a tear trail on his pale, freckled cheek. 

"Hey," he says, voice wobbling. 

"Hi," you breathe as you lean in. 

Well. You're kissing your best bro, and he's kissing you, and you kind of feel like you're going to explode from the emotions in your chest. It's a surprisingly okay feeling. 

You break away and grin at him. He grins back. You both break down laughing.

"So..." you say once you calm down. "Was that some elaborate scheme to capture my heart?"

"Well, no, it just kind of happened spur-of-the-moment, but eh. It turned out okay." 

"Yeah, I was about to say, it worked." You throw your arms around his shoulders and pull him on top of you, laying back on the sofa. 

"Are you initiating sloppy makeouts time?" he asks with a smirk. 

"Duh. Hell yes." You grin back at him and he leans down and your whole world is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i wrote fluff
> 
> the song is one my mom used to sing and i suppose it can be romantic or parental


End file.
